Graduation Day
by GoldenRose29
Summary: It's finally time for the students over Ever After High to Graduate and the Class of Choice is more excited then ever. But what happens after high school? Some students are planning to go home while others are off on noble quests. And some just aren't sure. What will happen as this chapter closes and another begins for students like Apple, Raven, Daring, Rosabella, Lizzie and more?
1. So Many Stories, So Little Time

Chapter One

So Many Stories, So Little Time

Okay, this is the first story Mom and Dad are letting me narrate on my own. No pressure, I got this. You got this, Brooke!

Morning dawned as bright as a leprechaun coin at Ever After High. Students began to wake, princesses yawning sweetly, witches burrowing under pillows, and princes rubbing sandman sand out of their eyes.

But today was _not_ a normal day for these fairy tales. No, sir! It was graduation day! And everyone was very hexcited.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Blondie giggled as she shook Cupid awake, her blonde curls bouncing. "It's graduation day!"

Hunter stretched so wide he nearly hit his roommate Dexter in the face.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"You okay?" Dexter picked up his Mirrorphone to check the schedule his sister had made him for the big day. He was always running late.

"Just…excited, I guess," Hunter replied, slipping a small box into his pocket.

"Isn't today just enchanting?" Apple sighed, dreamily looking at the rising sun.

Raven chuckled as she leaned next to her roommate. "You know Apple, for once I totally agree."

The big started with breakfast in the Castleteria. Girls discussed and compared gowns while boys remembered their glory days of Bookball and Track and Field.

Blondie Lockes was too busy to eat though, as she was dashing around to every table, interviewing students for her MirrorCast Show.

"What are your plans for after school, Sparrow?" she asked the famous rocker. Well, more like _in_famous.

"I'm going to be releasing a new album and going on tour so be sure to book your tickets soon!" Sparrow declared and played a screeching riff on his guitar. At the table next to him a dark fairy waved her hand and his strings snapped. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Faybelle snickered. "Only, no, I'm not sorry."

"Ooh, Faybelle, what are you going to be doing after graduation?" Blondie turned her MirrorPad to the fairy who flipped her pale ponytail.

"I'm going to be traveling the kingdoms doing my dark fairy thing. So all you prince and princesses better watch out."

Blondie turned her MirrorPad camera to herself.

"You heard it first hear, folks. This class of Ever After High is going to be following some rebellious and some royal paths. Nothing is certain but one thing. This class is going to be making Happily Ever After history! This has been Blondie Lockes reporting and remember, if it's too hot or too cold, it's Just Right!"

* * *

Rosabella Beauty was cleaning out her locker, throwing half the stuff in a trash can nearby and the other in a box to take home when Daring Charming walked up. Though the two had fallen for each other when they'd been collecting the roses of the seasons, they hadn't started dating till last summer.

Their one year-aversery was coming up and Daring was planning to take her to Wonderland to see talking roses and beasts! Isn't that so charming?

Hocus-focus, Brooke.

Ahem. Daring approached his princess and smiled his dashing grin.

"You sure have a lot of picket signs in there," he laughed.

Rosabella picked one up with a grin. "I know. This is from when I protested the testing of eye shadow on woodland creatures in our freshman year. Good times."

"Wow, you did that?" Daring was always amazed by his girlfriend's sense of justice.

"Yep. So, what's up? You have that look that says you want to talk about something."

"Oh, well, I just wondered if maybe you'd like to join my family and I for our summer cruise. We're going to visit the Seaside Charmings. I think Father still wants Darling to marry a Charming."

"Ooh, I'd love to, but I can't, actually. I'm going to be leaving in a week."

"To where?" Daring's perfect face was sculpted into confusion. "I thought you were staying at home and going to try encourage kingdoms to make beasts legal citizens?"

"I'm still going to do that one day but this year I'm going on a Helping Hands Aid Tour!" Rosabella exclaimed and pulled a golden envelope out of her pocket. She pulled out the letter, showing him as she bounced on her toes. "It's this fabe-lous program that goes to other kingdoms and helps the less fortunate, even trying to change some laws for the smaller groups. It's spell-binding, really!"

"Wow, this sounds perfect for you," Daring agreed as he skimmed the letter. "Wait. It's a year long?"

"Yep! The people running it believe in developing relationships with those you're trying to help so if you want to help again it's easier going back."

Daring looked stunned for a moment. "Well, we'll Mirror chat all the time, so it won't be like you're _really_ gone."

But Rosabella pursered her lips. "Actually, the kingdoms all have really bad Mirror service. But we can write letters!"

"Letters? As in, handwritten things that take a week to get to you and a week to get back to me?"

"Yes, and they're _so _much better than hext messages! You can keep them and re-read them all the time. My dad still writes Mom letters all the time."

"Letters." Daring looked at her acceptance letter in her hand. "Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?"

"I just got the letter last night. And you were already in your 'Twelve Step Graduation Beauty Prep' and I didn't want to interrupt one of your, uh, facials."

"Right."

Rosabella was beaming and Daring was still staring at the letter. She reached forward, suddenly realizing something may be wrong.

"Daring, are you-?"

"Is that the time?" Daring loudly exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the letter, grinning confidently. "Why, I need to go. I still have to finish my Graduation Story. So many accomplishments; I don't know how to fit them all in?"

He strode away, swinging his arms confidently and Rosabella stared after him, wondering.

Between you and me, I think he's a bit upset.

* * *

"Blech." Raven pulled out containers of moldy potions and tossed them. "How did our lockers get so messy?"

Her BFFA Maddie pulled a baby narwhal out of her locker and tossed it into her hat of many things. "Messes starts and messes end, but what do about the clock to mend?"

"Ridilish alert." Raven tossed a book of beginner spells in with the potions.

"Oops," Maddie giggled. "I mean, messiness is everywhere and no one can stop it."

"That's true."

Just then the only wooden girl at the school walked by.

"Ooh, Cedar! Would you like a mini polka dotted accordion?" Maddie yelled to her. "You're right, Narrator, I did yell. How awfully not nice of me."

It's alright Maddie, Cedar wasn't very startled. She doesn't have eardrums, after all.

Ooh, this is turning into a fairy fail! I'm not supposed to talk to you. And this is my first story and I really don't want to ruin it.

"Then I won't open my ears to you at all," Maddie promised and turned back to Cedar who was looking at her very confused. "Well, Cedar? It plays and great polka!"

"Uh, no thanks," Cedar replied.

"Oh well." And Maddie tossed it into her hat.

"Have you finished your Graduation Story yet, Cedar?" Raven asked and shut her empty locker.

"I think so. It's not very long so I hope everyone doesn't think I'm don't know what I want. But I don't need that many words to say what I want so why should I use more?"

"Hat-tastic point!" Maddie declared, throwing 20 dozen teacups into her hat then placing on her head.

"What about you two?"

"I don't really know what exactly I'm doing next so mine's a bit of a bore," Raven admitted.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be hex-cellent. Everyone at school loves you," Cedar assured her.

Those four words took Raven back to a very different day. The first day of her Legacy Year. Maddie had said those words when she'd entered the school and everyone had screamed in terror. No one had loved her then.

"Ha, that was just Wonderlandiful. Why, that day I cartwheeled through a wall, jumped up a tower,-"

_Maddie. _

"Oh, right. Sorry. Not listening, not listening." Maddie started whistling off-key.

"Everything okay, Maddie?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes. I just feel awful because I keep interrupting our new narrator. I'm trying ever so hard not to listen to her, but she was just telling about your first day of our Legacy Year when _I _said everyone loved you and they ran away screaming. But now _Cedar _said everyone's loves you so it must be tea-rificly true!"

"That is pretty cool," Raven admitted. "Thanks Cedar."

"Of course. See you girls at graduation!"

Once she was gone Raven leaned against her locker.

"I don't know what I'm going to do next year with you in Wonderland, Maddie."

"Huh?" Maddie stopped pouring her dormouse, Earl Grey, a cup of tea. "What are you talking about, silly?"

"Well with you and your dad going back to Wonderland with all the others I don't know what I'm going to do. You're my best friend."

"Don't get all grumpy grump on our big day." Maddie wagged a finger at her. "Besides, Dad and I aren't going back to Wonderland, silly. We're expanding our tea shop!"

"But…but I thought with the gateway open…," Raven stuttered.

"Dad and I will visit, of course, but Ever After had become a home to me as much as Wonderland has. And I can't just say toodle-loo to you, can I? No siree! So Dad and I are staying right here."

Raven embraced Maddie in a tight hug, blinking back her tears. "I was so worried you were going to leave."

"Well you could've just asked," Maddie laughed.

Raven laughed as she pulled away. "I guess I should have. This summer, though, you and I are going to take a Wonderland vacation, okay? I want to see everything you did while growing up."

"Yay! We'll have so many tea parties!" Maddie squealed as she hooked arms with Raven. Together they skipped down the hallway, happy as two peas in a pod.

At a locker not too far from Raven's, Dexter Charming watched Raven and Maddie skip away. He seemed unable to stop staring, his eyes glazed over, his grin dopey.

"You could always _tell_ her you like her, you know," Darling Charming, his sister, said as she walked up next to him. "Didn't you two go on a date during Legacy Year?"

"Huh, what?" Dexter whirled around. "Oh, hi Darling. Yeah, we, uh, we did. But with all the stuff with rewriting destinies and our studies, she said she was really busy and just wanted to be friends. So, we, we haven't gone on another date."

"Well we're graduating now. So she won't have to worry about her studies anymore. You should ask her to the Final Chapter Bash Briar's throwing."

"Yeah…maybe."

Just then a pink haired lovely walked by, her angel wings flapping lightly with excitement. C.A. Cupid carried a box full of broken heart arrows and doodled parchment.

"I gotta go!" Dexter exclaimed and dashed after her while Darling just shook her head.

* * *

Briar was running around the ballroom, streamers in one hand, a staple gun in the other. Her princess friends were tacking up decorations and dressing tables to hold enough food to feed a small village.

"This is gonna be a page ripper thanks to you girls," Briar sighed as she sank onto the stage, tired to her bones. "I think we need about another hour."

"Did you want the songbirds to sit on the perches along the walls or on the streamers above?" Ashlynn asked, her birds, flying behind her.

"On the side, that way they don't have an, er, _accident _on a guest."

"I think a few black streamers would really tie the room together," Duchess suggested. All the princesses were stunned she'd agreed to help.

"Uh, maybe on the walls by the punch bowls."

Duchess grinned and turned into her swan form, holding a bundle of streamers with her beak.

"Briar," Apple whispered as she approached her BFFA. "I would love, love, love to help you for the last hour but would you mind if I dashed off? I, uh, I haven't exactly _finished _my Graduation Story."

"Huh, sure, fable-ous," she muttered, waving a hand as her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep on stage, snoring loudly.

Apple smiled perfectly at her friend. Oh, how she'd miss her after graduation. She quickly dashed off, wishing she could stay and help like any good princess. But she had to be perfect tonight as everyone watched. And right now she was no where close to perfect.


	2. Last Minute Details

Chapter Two

Last Minute Details

Raven was still laughing when she got back to her dorm room. But it died in her throat when she saw Apple slumped over her desk.

"Apple. Are you okay?"

The Fairest One of All looked up, her eyelashes dusted with perfect princess tears. "Oh Raven," she sighed. "I don't know how to finish my Graduation Day Story."

"What do you mean? You've always known exactly what you want to do next."

"I know but that was when everything was guaranteed. I always thought I'd just read my parts of the story like everyone used to and have Headmaster Grimm crown me the next Snow White. But now…how do I say I'm going to try to find a Happily Ever After when I don't even know what mine will be?"

"I think you should just say that. Explain how you don't know what comes next but you know you'll be looking for a happy ending," Raven suggested and hugged her roommate from behind. "You'll do great."

"My Mom's coming and it's going to be broadcasted to all my subjects back home. I have to be _perfect_."

"You'll be just fine, Apple. Everyone loves you," Raven assured her, drifting over to her own desk. "Besides, ours is the first class to do our own thing. Everyone knows that and they'll understand if we don't know what's next."

"You're right!" Apple declared. "I don't think anyone knows exactly what's coming next. You're an enchanting friend, Raven. I know exactly what I'm going to say now."

"Great." Raven shuffled through her papers and glanced at her own unwritten story. "That's great, Apple."

* * *

"Off with your head!" Lizzie yelled at the nearest card solider before turning to another. "Don't mix plaid with stripes!"

The soldiers trembled as they ran out with her trunks over stuffed with her things. Thankfully with the portals to Wonderland open again Lizzie's card soldiers were able to get through and come pack her things for her journey home after the Final Chapter Dance.

"Me-wow, Lizzie," a coy voice yawned from Duchess's empty half of the room. A wide toothy grin appeared, shortly followed by the rest of Kitty Cheshire. "You sure cleared out fast."

"I'm a future queen, I need to be commanding. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing's happening until Graduation and the dance so I thought I'd poke around, make something mad happen. But something mad has already happened here."

"At least I didn't have to pack by myself this time," Lizzie muttered, picking up her hedgehog, Shuffles. "Are you coming back to Wonderland with Alistair, Bunny, and I? Or are you going back in _your _way?"

Kitty shrugged as she fell back onto Duchess's old bed. "Haven't really thought about it. I don't even know what I'm saying tonight."

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed. "How can you not? This is the final time we'll be presented to Ever After before our stories! This is our chance to tell them who we are and who we'll be!"

"Everyone knows who I am." Kitty grinned and vanished. "A Cheshire." She reappeared on Lizzie's dresser, her legs dangling off the edge. "A prankster." She vanished once more and reappeared by the door. "Chaos itself."

Lizzie scowled before she turned back to her nearly empty room. "Will you miss this place? Mother says one shouldn't miss what's ended."

Though Lizzie and Kitty were going home, Ever After High had been their home for a long while. The two girls had spent their chapter breaks at the school, the only students, since they'd had no homes to go when Wonderland was closed off. It could be said that these two girls knew more about the school then any others. And Lizzie was finding it hard to leave a home she'd never intended to have.

Even Kitty seemed emotional. But I don't know what she's thinking about since Kitty can hear me and never lets me hear her thoughts. She is a Cheshire, after all.

"I'll come back. Switch Headmaster's ink with invisible ink," Kitty laughed. "As long as people remember us we're still here."

"What brilliant Wonderlandian logic," Lizzie agreed. "Now, as a future queen, I need to practice my speech. Begone, Cheshire!"

But Lizzie had a teasing glint in her eye and Kitty was smiling with more joy then mischief when she vanished.

* * *

"Dexter!" Daring yelled as he stormed into the computer room. The charming prince's younger brother was bent over a computer, digitally saving all his pictures from the year. "I require your assistance!"

"Wha…you need me?" Dexter gaped as Daring dumped his MirrorPad in front of him. Normally it was the other way around.

"This cursed website won't let me apply for their program. Something about the deadline passing. I need you do your, uh, _thing _and extend the deadline!"

Dexter picked up the MirrorPad and scrolled through the website. "Uh, Daring, this is the Helping Hands MirrorSite."

"Yes."

"An aid program. You know I shouldn't hack this, right? It isn't a very good or charming thing to do."

Daring pulled a chair next to his brother's and sank into it. "I understand but it is crucial you do this. Rosabella is going to be gone for a whole year with no Mirror service! If I am not there to accompany her who will aid her when she needs it? Who will hold her hand as she crosses deep ravines, or cheer her on during her empowering speeches, or hold the bandages while she helps a wounded beast? Who will make sure she's okay?"

Daring was yelling, blue eyes wide, crown lopsided. Dexter backed up in fear.

"Who will make sure _I'm_ okay?" Daring asked as his head fell into his hands.

Dexter blinked a few times before he started to reach out.

"Daring…"

But the prince's blond head suddenly snapped back up, his confident grin back in place.

"Thank you, dear brother, for the assist. But I must be off to finish my Graduation Story. So many accomplishments, I can't decide what to talk about," he laughed, jumped up, and headed out of the room, swaggering like his pet peacock.

Dexter stared after him, very confused. Had his brother lost it?

"Dex?" a soft voice called.

Dexter stood up and waved Cupid over.

"Hey, thanks for coming here. I was hoping we could talk in private; it's kind of personal."

"Oh?" Cupid was grinning madly, her blue eyes twinkling. Yes, Dexter had never really thought of her as more then a friend but she still liked him. A lot. And maybe, just maybe, with everything ending he'd finally realized he liked her too.

"So I want to ask out this girl. But, uh, I don't know what she'll say," Dexter rambled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. "Cause she's super smart and cool and I'm not and I don't think she really likes me and she's really busy but I really like her so, uh, yeah. What do I, er, do?"

"Just be yourself," Cupid answered. "If a girl can't like you for you then she's not the one. And remember to just say how you feel. You can never go wrong with being honest."

Honest. Something she'd never been with Dexter. Cupid bit her lip. Maybe she should take her own advice.

"You always have great advice, Cupid. Thanks!" Dexter hugged her tightly and Cupid felt her heart skip a beat.

She pulled away and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Dexter, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I…I've…I've liked this, uh, this guy for a long time. He's really self conscious and smart and I wish he'd see how awesome he is and I really love being his friend."

"Wow, that's great Cupid!" Dexter exclaimed. "You should tell him, he'd be really lucky."

"It's…It's you, Dexter. I like…_you_."

Yippee! She did it! I mean, Cupid was ecstatic. She'd finally admitted her feelings and now he knew. Now he'd kiss her and they'd go live happily ever after in his castle and they'd play chess and nerdy video games and they'd be happy…

But Dexter wasn't saying anything. He wasn't even smiling anymore. He almost looked _sad._

Oh, poor Cupid.

She knew his answer before he even said it.

"Cupid, I, uh, I don't, uh…"

"Ha ha!" Cupid forced out. "Ha! Kidding. Oh, I _so_ got you!"

Dexter scrunched his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I was just _kidding_. Making a joke, you know. Ha, ha, ha…"

"Oh. Yeah, ha ha."

"I should, I should go," Cupid stuttered and turned away. Even when Dexter called after her she kept walking.

She walked as far as her feet would take her, all the way the Village of Book End where she entered the Glass Slipper and collapsed on a bench.

Ashlynn, who was there turning in her employee name tag and punch card, hurried over to her crying friend.

"Cupid! What in ever after happened?"

"I just…I told Dexter I liked him. And he…he doesn't feel the same." Cupid wiped her tears and sniffed.

"Oh Cupid, I'm so sorry." Ashlynn embraced her. "Are you going to be okay for Graduation tonight?"

"You know, I think I am." Cupid looked at her friend, no longer crying. "I know love. And though I may like Dexter I know he doesn't love me. And sometimes…sometimes people aren't meant to be."

"You're a very wise girl, Cupid."

"Thanks Ashlynn. Do you want to get a Hocus latte?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Raven was flipping through old pictures on her MirrorPhone in the common room with Cedar and Cerise before lunch when the speaker crackled.

"Raven Queen to the Headmaster's office. Raven Queen."

"Again?" Raven groaned.

"Yes, again," the speaker cracked then shut off.

"What do you think Headmaster Grimm wants to see you about?" Cerise asked as Raven stood.

"What if he's not going to let you graduate?" Cedar gasped.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Raven assured them with a smile. "Spell you later."

But when she entered the empty halls her smile fell.

"What did I do now?"


	3. Rush, Rush, Rush

Chapter Three

Rush, Rush, Rush

Bunny walked into Hocus Latte and glanced around.

"Hey Bunny!" Cupid greeted. Her and Ashlynn were sitting at a table near the windows. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Well Alistair said he wanted to meet me here. Have you seen him?" Bunny asked.

"Not since breakfast," Ashlynn replied. "Say, are you two leaving to Wonderland tomorrow?"

"Yep. Lizzie's mom is throwing a ball for us. Well, mainly Lizzie. But it should be fun."

"We'll really mess you," Ashlynn said. "Oh! Look, there's Alistair."

Bunny spun around, all the breath leaving her lungs. Alistair was standing by the door, his blond locks tussled by the wind, his hands straightening his blue jacket. When he spotted Bunny his cheeks blushed pink.

"Hey Bunny. Thanks for meeting me here," he said as he walked up to her.

Cupid and Ashlynn shared knowing grins. It was widespread knowledge that these two were obviously meant to be. Everyone knew it. Well, except for Bunny and Alistair.

"Of course."

Both were silent for a bit, just smiling at each other. Cupid coughed lightly and they both jumped.

"Did you want a latte?" Alistair quickly. "Wonder vanilla, extra cream and whip?"

"Sure."

The two quickly ordered then sat down by the large tree in the middle on the softests chairs in the café.

"So. Are you ready for graduation?" Bunny asked.

"I think so. Still can't believe it's over."

"Yeah. It went really fast."

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow? At queen's castle?" Alistair was very pink in the face now.

"Yeah. My dad's really excited about it."

"Would you, I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, but would you like to maybe, uh, _go_ together? To the ball?"

Bunny gasped, her mouth hanging open. "You mean, like a date?"

"If you want, of course." Alistair couldn't look at her.

Bunny was stunned into silence. Alistair was staring at his latte, twisting it around and around.

The two had been friends since before ever after. They'd traversed through Wonderland together, swimming in striped lakes, getting lost at forks at the road, chasing bread-and-butterflies during warm afternoons. Alistair had helped bandage her scraped knees and she'd made him liquid chocolate on stormy days. When the Evil Queen had cursed their home, they'd spent a week together, never leaving the other, missing their friends and fearing the curse cloud hanging over their heads. And after all their time at Ever After High things had _changed._

"I would love to go to the ball with you, Alistair," Bunny answered with a soft smile. "Like a date."

Alistair's head snapped up and he grinned wildly.

"Really? Great! I mean, thanks Bunny."

Slowly he took her hand and the two settled into a comfortable happy silence.

Cupid sighed watching them. "True love. Is there anything more magical?"

"Not in this world," Ashlynn laughed.

"How are you and Hunter? He lives near your castle, doesn't he?" Cupid poured another packet of sugar into her latte. She loved it sweeter than anyone else's latte.

"He does, yes. He's going to be helping me convert part of my castle into an animal conservatory. We're really excited. Though his parents are a bit disappointed, him being a huntsman and all."

Cupid patted her friend's hand. "It sounds like you two are going to have an enchanting Happily Ever After."

"I didn't even think it was possible," Ashlynn sighed dreamily. "But now…now it really is!"

Cupid smiled, her heart filling. So what if Dexter didn't like her? Love was still finding a way all around her. And it made her feel like she could float away.

* * *

"And then I'll live Happily Ever After," Apple finished with a perfect princess smile.

Briar, who was sitting on Apple's bed, clapped politely but wasn't smiling.

"Well? What'd you think? Isn't it just _enchanting_?"

"Well," Briar drawled. "To be honest, Apple, I don't think it's your best."

"What?" Apple's blue eyes widened. "Bu-but it's perfect! I detailed all my accomplishments at school and what I'm doing next and what I'm hoping for. How can it not be my _best_?"

"Well, sure, you listed all your _accomplishments_ but that's not who you really are, Apple. Headmaster Grimm said we needed to tell people how we've grown and changed," Briar reminded her. "And you didn't really say anything about what you struggled with these last couple years."

"I don't struggle, Briar, you know that." Apple sank onto her bed next to her friend.

Briar raised a perfectly styled eyebrow. "Legacy Day?"

"Okay, okay, so I struggled a _bit_. But I can't _tell _people that. My mom expects me to be perfect and this speech will be broadcasted to all my subjects back home. How will they be able to trust me as their future queen if I tell them I can't do everything?"

"Oh Apple," Briar laughed. "Everyone loves you. Besides, struggles in high school are normal. Especially in this class. If you tell people about your _true _story then maybe they'll love you even more."

"Maybe." Apple sat up. "I'll think about."

"Don't worry." Briar wrapped her arms around her fair friend and squeezed. "It'll be happily ever awesome!"

But Apple wasn't that sure.

* * *

"200 strudels, 300 mini thronecakes, and I still need to frost 500 cookies!" Ginger Breadhouse exclaimed as she ran around the kitchen. Piles of finished pastries covered the island in the middle and flour left white streaks in her pink hair.

"Hey, Ginger!" Cerise greeted as she came in to find her childhood BFFA. "How's it going in here?"

"If I had eight more hands, I'd be almost done," Ginger laughed, beginning to pipe the cookies. "Briar sure wants a lot of goodies for this dance."

Cerise plopped onto a stool and reached for a thronecake but Ginger swatter her away.

"Hey!"

"No snacking! If you're going to stay here, you need to help!"

"You really trust _me _in the kitchen?" Cerise asked.

Ginger pressed her lips together before she laughed. Last summer she'd visited Cerise's home for a weekend and tried to teach her how to make strawberry turnovers. Let's just say more batter ended up in Cerise's belly then on the pans.

"Don't sweat it, Ginger, you'll do great. You're the best baker in Ever After, after all. I can't wait for you to open your bake shop."

"Ssh!" Ginger hissed, eyes darting to the door. "I'm keeping that a surprise until the ceremony."

"Oh right. Sorry." Cerise tried to grab another sweet but Ginger wacked her with a wooden spoon. "Did you make the payment on the building?"

"Yep." Ginger couldn't help grinning as she thought of her future shop. It was a small place near the school in the Village of Bookend with a pink awning and lots of counter space. Plus there was a small apartment on top of the store so she could finally move out of her mother's sticky gingerbread home and bake without her mother demanding she had little bits of children into her cakes.

"I'm going to miss you being in the Dark Forest, though. I'll have to visit your shop lots."

"Oh no. You and your big bad appetite will eat all my inventory."

Cerise grinned wickedly, showing off her sharp canines. "I'm planning on it."

* * *

Daring sat on a bench by the grimmnasium, his peacock, P-Hawk, strutting at his feet.

"Oh, you beautiful thing. Not a care in the world…," Daring sighed. "I wish I could go back to that life…."

"Daring?"

The prince jumped up and flashed a cocky grin. "Yes? Hello? Just sitting here with my stupendous P-Hawk, not doing anything…Oh."

Rosabella waved a bit and fed the bird a handful of bird seed she had in her pocket.

"Hi Rosabella. What…I mean, why are you here? I thought you were saying goodbye to all the beasts in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I already did," she replied, sitting on the bench. Daring sat with her. "Are you okay, Daring? You seemed really upset when I told you about the Helping Hands tour."

"Upset? That you're living your dream? Why would I be upset about that?" Daring laughed, though his eyes had lost their sparkle.

"It's okay if you are." She reached out for his hand but he sprang up.

"I'm not, I swear. I'm just…_so_ happy for you! Yes, just happy! Now, I should get P-Hawk to his carrier for the journey back to my castle. Charm you later!" And he and the peacock strutted off.

Rosabella sighed and slumped forward. She loved Daring, she really did. But sometimes he froze her out when he was upset, trying to be princely. But she'd never seen him this troubled.

"Rosabella. What are you doing here?" Darling exited the grimmnasium in her pale workout clothes. Lately she hadn't felt as pressured to hide the fact that she worked out and was training to be a hero. After all, this was the Class of Choice and they were _all_ choosing their own destinies.

"Trying to find out what's wrong with Daring," Rosabella sighed. "I think he's upset about me leaving for a year."

"I can see how he'd be upset by that," Darling agreed, sitting next to her friend and roommate. "But I know he's also very excited for you and what you'll be doing. So he probably feels bad about being upset."

"I just wish he'd talk to me. I'm going to miss him lots too. You know, I actually considered not applying because I'd be gone for so long?"

"But this is what you love."

"And I love Daring too."

Darling blinked her perfect eyes at her roommate. A second later Rosabella realized what she said and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I've never said that out loud before," she breathed.

"Has Daring…?" Darling hesitated.

"No. We…we were so nervous about going against our stories. That's why we didn't start dating until this year. And he didn't kiss me until winter break."

Darling put an arm around Rosabella. "You should tell him how you feel. I guarantee he feels the same. And you two will get through this. Daring's just going to miss you lots and he doesn't want you to know because he doesn't want to hold you back."

"He's really kind, isn't he?"

"He really is. Now, at least."

Both girls laughed at the memory of Daring being a selfish, appearance obsessed prince. Yes, Daring still cared about how he looked. But he was much more willing to be a true hero now. And Darling knew that had a lot to do with Rosabella.

"Thanks. You're a great friend, Darling." The two embraced quickly. "I've got to go find Daring!"

* * *

Raven dashed up the halls, nearly out of breath from all the stairs. She spun around a corner and nearly ran smack dab into Dexter. Luckily she jumped back just in time before she knocked his crown off.

"Oh, hi Dex. What's up?" she breathed.

"Raven! Hi. Uh, I was looking for you," Dexter blurted out. Now that he was looking her in the eye it was hard to find what to say.

"What for?"

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you. About…something." Dexter swallowed. He was so nervous.

You can do this, Dexter!

But Raven glanced at a clock on the wall and began to head off. "Can we talk later? I have to go see Headmaster Grimm right now."

"Oh. Uh, yeah sure. Totally." Dexter shuffled awkwardly back. "Charm you later, I guess."

Raven smiled at him briefly before she dashed off again.

"Oh gord," Dexter sighed before he headed away.

Raven, meanwhile, reached the headmaster's office. She knocked on the cracked door and it opened further.

"Come in!" Milton Grimm called from inside.

Raven quickly sat in the chair in front of his regal desk and throne-like chair.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" Raven prompted when Headmaster Grimm just shuffled some papers around.

"Yes, Ms. Queen. I want to discuss a very urgent matter with you." The Headmaster set his sharp eyes on the young girl.

Raven gulped. What had she done this time?


	4. Uncertain Destiny

Chapter Four

Uncertain Destiny

"Once upon a time a girl named Apple White came to Ever After High and she…," Apple's voice fell away. She stared at her reflection in her mirror before she groaned in frustration. "For the love of fairytales, why can't I do this?"

Apple fell dramatically onto her bed. She always had a solution to other's problems, but it seemed that when it came to her own she was a royal fairy fail. She'd never considered what she'd do after school because she'd always known.

Her parents would perish suddenly, Raven would swoop in and take control of the kingdom and trap Apple as a servant at Queen's castle. She'd find solace from Raven's Good King before Raven sent Hunter to kill her. But he'd allow her to escape to the Enchanted Forest with the dwarves. Then Raven would come three times trying to kill her, succeeding on the third time. Apple would be kissed awake by her prince, reclaim her throne, and banish Raven forever. Then it would The End and she'd get her Happily Ever After. Easy as apple pie.

But now…now it wasn't that easy. Apple may have made peace with the fact that her Happily Ever After was going to be different now, but she didn't know what it looked like. Or how'd she'd get there. So how could she tell everyone what she was doing next if she didn't know? And how could she tell her struggles when she'd been raised to be princess perfect?

Suddenly her MirrorPhone played a bar from One Reflection's song, You Don't Know You're Charming. Apple picked it up and answered the call.

"Once Upon a hi, this is Apple," she answered, sounding perky as always.

"Hello, my Apple dumpling," her mother's squeaky voice replied.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"Your father and I are almost at the school. We're ever after excited for your story tonight. You're going to make us so proud!"

"Mom…," Apple hesitated, fingering the blank pages of her speech.

"Yes, my darling? Why do you sound gloomy? You know frowning increases wrinkle lines."

"Mom, were you ready to graduate?" Apple hugged her knees to her chest, wishing her mom was actually with her. She used to mix up apple custard and they'd eat it together by the fire of their smallest parlor while Snow White recalled her days at Ever After High and her successful story.

"Well of course, my dove," Snow White laughed. "I knew exactly who I was and who I was going to become. A queen! And the Fairest Queen of All!"

"Oh."

"You need not fret, my dear. You'll make a lovely princess. The best ever after! Even if your Happily Ever After has been lost, you can still honor as much of it as you can. Why, I'm ready to take you under my wing and teach you all I know about ruling the minute you get back! You'll be perfect, my darling."

Perfect. The word suddenly felt so heavy.

"Mom, what if I'm not?" Apple swallowed hard.

"Not perfect? Oh, Apple, of course you'll be! You're my daughter, after all." Suddenly the call went staticky. "Ooh, we're almost there! Spell you later, my lovely!"

"Spell you later, Mom."

The call ended and Apple was more lost then when she'd started.

* * *

Dexter knocked on his brother's dorm room door and stuck his head in.

"Hey, uh, Daring. Can we talk?"

But the blond prince was in his bed, faced pressed against his royal blue pillow, sobbing.

"Daring! What happened?"

Daring sat up slowly, his eyes red and swollen, his bottom lip trembling.

"Rosabella…she's, she's…," Daring stuttered.

"Leaving?" Dexter finished and Daring burst into louder sobs, falling back into his pillow.

"What am I going to do without her?" Daring murmured. "She…she's helped me so much. And I can't…I don't know what I'm going to do without her here to argue with me and make me laugh and be pretty and…and…"

Dexter awkwardly sat on his brother's bed and patted his back.

"Uh, there, there. It'll be alright, Daring."

"How do you know?" Daring turned back to glare at his baby brother. "The love of my life is leaving to remote kingdoms and I'm going to be stuck in a beautiful castle with _nothing_!"

"Hey! What about me?"

"Well, fine," Daring huffed. "With you. But you're going to programming school in the village this fall. I…I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"I thought you were going to keep up the Emergency Prince Rescue Service. You know, for damsels in distress."

"Hmph! There won't be any damsels to save. They're all so brave and smart and can rescue themselves. So what's my purpose if I can't save them?"

"Well, uh, you could…" Dexter shrugged. "I don't know, Daring. But you've always been good at hero stuff. I'm sure people will still need help. You'll find your purpose, I promise."

"I suppose…" Daring grumbled and sat up. "Why did you come in here, anyway? I thought everyone was getting ready for graduation?"

"Oh, well, I kinda wanted to ask you about, uh, _girls_."

"Girl problems? Us Charmings are having a rough day," Daring sighed.

"Tell me about it," Dexter agreed.

"So who's the lucky princess?"

"Raven. She still makes me so flustered."

"I can see why. She can be wicked frightening." Daring thought for a moment. "As a Charming prince all you have to do is be yourself. Charming!"

"But…I'm not charming."

"Tosh!" Daring hit the back of Dexter's head and began to pace. "I've seen plenty of fair ladies ooing over you, brother! Yes, it takes them longer then it does for _my_ fan club, but I've seen it! So stop moping and go ask her out!"

"I guess it's now or never," Dexter sighed.

"Exactly!"

"Well if I'm going to ask out Raven, you need to talk to Rosabella. Tell her how you feel about her leaving. Cupid told me it's best to be honest."

Daring's confidence cracked. "I guess…I mean, yes, I shall do that! Thank you, brother."

And arm in arm, they strode out of the room ready to face their ladies.

* * *

Cedar snapped her art case shut, closing the lid on half empty paints, one's she'd used all year to create beautiful landscapes and portraits. Now she was taking her artwork back home to her seaside village to help her father and grandfather in their workshop.

Cerise suddenly stuck her head in the art room. "Cedar! You in here?"

"Yes, I'm just packing up my art stuff," Cedar replied and her honesty curse/blessing made her blurt out even more. "I've been putting it off for awhile because I didn't believe we were actually graduating. But we are so I have to pack everything up even though it makes me sad."

Cerise walked in and picked up Cedar's canvases. "I'll help you take this up to your room. And it is hard to believe we're graduating. I'm going to miss everyone."

"I know, right? Who knows if we're ever going to see everyone ever again?"

The pair began the walk through the halls to Cedar's room, passing underclassmen dashing to their last classes of the year, past seniors who were pulling stuff out of lockers and delivery geese carrying away trunks of clothes back to princesses' homes.

"Remember when you were super stressed about your History of Tall Tales essay, so we had a dance party till midnight in our dorm room?" Cerise laughed.

"Or when I got so mad at your snoring that I hit you with a pillow and you didn't wake up," Cedar chuckled. "I'm going to miss this place. All the friends."

"You can come visit my home if you want," Cerise offered as they began climbing the stairs.

"Wolves kind of scare me, actually," Cedar answered nervously. "But I'd love to visit anyway. You've been my favorite roommate."

"Thanks." Cerise had to admit, she'd been nervous about roommates. After all, she had a big bad secret to hide and the fact that Cedar had accepted and even _liked _her meant a great deal to her.

"Let's get ready for graduation!" Cedar exclaimed as they headed into the dorm room.

* * *

Headmaster Grimm straightened the papers on his desk and looked at Raven who sat before him.

"I'm starting a new class at the school during the next fall chapter; Searching for Destiny," he told her. "It will be a class for students who want a _different _destiny can take to help aid them in finding something they will be happy with, something that will be fulfilling for them."

"Wow, Headmaster, that's…ever after awesome!" Raven exclaimed. "But, uh, why are you telling me this?"

"Because the class needs a teacher. And, I'm hoping, that teacher will be you."


	5. And So it Begins

Chapter Five

And So it Begins

Rosabella was running all over the school, searching down every windy hall and up every steep staircase. Finally, she arrived at the library of all places and found who she was looking for.

"Daring!" she called as she ran up to him.

"Ssh!" one of the evil step-librarians hissed as she ran past.

"Daring!" Rosabella whisper yelled when she reached him. "What are you doing here?"

Daring quickly snapped some books shut and turned to smile at her. "Oh, you know, just reminiscing. Remembering all the, uh, fun times I've had here."

"You never went to the library, though," Rosabella reminded him, taking the seat next to his.

"Well, I'm remembering all the times I found Dexter and Darling here," Daring corrected.

"Look, I know things are weird right now with me leaving and all-"

"Yo! Daring!" Hopper suddenly exclaimed as he entered the library followed closely by Hunter and a very distracted Dexter.

"Quiet in the library!" the evil step-librarians screeched and Hopper turned into a frog, he was so startled.

"We're headed to Professor Knight's classroom. Gotta keep up the tradition of ransacking it each year," Hunter laughed as he hoisted Daring up by his arm.

"But we were just-," Rosabella protested.

"Right. Tradition! I'll, uh, I'll see you at graduation, Rosabella," Daring said and dashed out with the boys.

Rosabella groaned and smacked her head against the table, earning her a glare from the step-librarians.

"Great. Just _great._"

* * *

Raven staggered into her room, not really seeing where she was going, just knowing she wanted to be in room, tapping the keys of her piano, not thinking about a thing. But as she sat down she saw Apple sitting on her bed amidst hundreds of crumpled scrolls.

"Apple? What's wrong?"

Apple sucked in a shaky breath and her eyes filled with princess tears. "I don't know what I'm going to say at graduation. Everyone's expecting me to be perfect but…but I don't know how to tell my story without me seeming imperfect."

"At least you know how yours ends. You reigning as queen, _perfectly_ ever after," Raven sighed, her pale fingers sliding down the black keys.

"I don't know if that's going to happen!" Apple exclaimed. "What if Mom thinks I'm not ready once she hears my speech? What if my subjects hate me?"

"No one could ever hate you, Apple. And you shouldn't worry so much about your speech."

"Easy for you to say," Apple muttered, sweeping papers into a wastebasket. "You probably know exactly what you're going to say, about how you're writing your own destiny and how you changed everything."

"I actually don't know anymore," Raven admitted. Apple glanced up at her BFFA. "Headmaster Grimm…he, well, he offered me a job."

"A job?"

"As a teacher. Here. To help others find their destines."

"Raven. That's. So. _Fabel-ous!_" Apple exclaimed and dashed over to embrace her friend. "That's perfect for you!"

"How? I'm not a leader."

"Oh, Raven, you can't be serious," Apple laughed. But her roommate still looked confused. "Raven, you led the rebels. You inspired them to change their destinies. And you led this _whole school_ through our discovery of choice."

"But I didn't mean-"

"I know, Raven, I know. You never wanted to be a leader. But you are and you're _good_ at it. It's almost like…like your destiny."

Raven jumped up and began pacing.

"I can hardly figure out my own Happily Ever After. How am I supposed to help others find theirs?"

"By just being you!" Apple declared. "It's always been enough, and it will be enough for whoever comes next. You can do this. I promise."

Raven seemed to be debating it mentally for a bit. She'd never intended to be a leader; she'd just been looking for a chance to choose her life. And now she had it. What was she going to do with her life? Go back home and spend her days with her aging dad? Or could she lead? Could she inspire a new generation?

Her violet eyes glanced over at Apple's failed speeches and just then she knew what to do.

"I'll accept the position." Apple squealed with glee. "On one condition."

"I'm sure Headmaster Grimm won't mind."

"Not from him. From you, Apple."

"What?"

Raven picked up one of crumpled scrolls and held it out to her roommate. "I want you to tell your story. The imperfections, the doubts, the successes, all of it."

"But…but my mom…my subjects…," Apple stuttered.

"If they can't realize what I already know, that you are a born leader with the biggest heart in Ever After, then their madder then Maddie."

Apple stared at the scroll. She was trembling.

"Please, Apple."

She reached forward and gently took the paper.

"Okay."

* * *

Up high in the tallest tower of Ever After High was the dorm room of Poppy and Holly O'Hair. And today they had a line of girls down the stairs, all eager to have Poppy style their hair for the last chance to impress their classmates and all of Ever After.

"Wow! Now this is Just Right!" Blondie exclaimed as Holly handed her a hand mirror. Blondie turned left a right, examining the sparkling braid crown sitting just behind her bangs and the princess perfect curls hanging down her back.

"Next!" Poppy yelled out the door and Holly ushered Blondie out.

"I'm thinking classic ballerina with an edge," Duchess said as she entered the tower and plopped down in a chair, her beak already buried in a magazine.

"Poppy," Holly softly said after she'd finished the demanding ballerina. "You've still got such a long line. What are you going to do about you?"

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked, pulling out a special brush for Jushtine's extra thick hair.

"Can you do a cute bun?" the princess asked.

"You need time to get ready for graduation too," Holly reminded her twin, checking more names off their list of appointments.

"I'm ready. Speech is done, dress is in the closet, and I'm just going to mousse my hair," Poppy said, pulling hair into a donut.

"Are you really staying in Book End?" Holly wondered softly after Jushtine left. Poppy halted on her way to get the next girl in line.

"I have to stay for my job, Holly, you know that."

"I'm going to miss you," her twin chocked out, blinking back tears. "We've never been very far from each other."

"I know. Which is why I kind of have a surprise for you." Poppy pulled a paper out of her purse hanging on a chair and handed it to her sister.

Holly's blue-green eyes quickly skimmed the sheet, growing bigger with each word.

"Poppy, is this for real?"

"Yes. I already paid the first month's rent."

"But this is…this is an _apartment_! In Book End!"

"With enough room for us to live and for you to write. If you want, of course."

"Of course I want to! This is going to fabe-lous!"

The twins embraced tightly, jumping with excitement.

"Uh, excuse me?" a snide voice interrupted. The two broke apart to see Faybelle waiting for her appointment. "Some of us have stuff to do today."

"Oh, right. Right this way," Poppy directed the fairy.

For the whole rest of the afternoon, Holly and Poppy couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

And so, as the sun set, the students began to gather in the outdoor hall where Raven Queen had once changed everything. Parents and villagers from Book End were already in their seats and the podium proudly stood up on the stage, the four mirrors repaired, ready to broadcast the ceremony to all the kingdoms for Ever After.

The students lined up in alphabetical order, girls checking each other for lipstick on the teeth or fixing their hair pins, boys muttering their speeches under their breaths.

Headmaster Grimm walked up onto the stage and stood behind the podium. Voices went silent as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Majesties and Highnesses, welcome to Ever After High's graduation ceremony. It has been an, well, _interesting_, last three years. This class has demonstrated the bravery, wisdom, and kindness needed to step into our changing world. And so, without further ado, I give you the Class of Choice!"


	6. Graduation

Chapter Six

Graduation

Since they were going in alphabetical order and not story order, Briar went first. She regaled the audience with an epic tale of her adventures, starting with her jumping out a window on the first day, followed by her decision to not follow in her mother's destiny.

"I'm going on a backpacking trip through the kingdoms and then I'm going to find my Happily Ever After!" Briar exclaimed and everyone clapped, the loudest hollers coming from her eight little brothers in the front row. Briar fist bumped them from afar then left the stage.

Next was Rosabella who walked confidently up the stairs and grasped the podium with her two hands.

"I am Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Went I first came here, I saw injustice everywhere. Animals treated cruelly, creatures bullied for looking different, even students not accepting others for simply being themselves. And I sought to fix that. By Legacy Year I had led more then 30 marches around the school, sometimes in the rain and sometimes alone. But I did it.

"And then something truly horrible happened. One of my friends, Crystal Winter was in danger. I joined her and a group of others on a quest to save her kingdom. It was on this quest that I finally learned what it was like to…"

Rosabella stared at the paper for a moment, glanced at the line of students, then continued one, skipping that portion of her speech.

"To really be a hero. And I seek to do that again. Which is why my next chapter is with Helping Hands Kingdom Aid. I will be going them for their annual kingdom tours, helping better the lives of the misfortunate. Thank you."

Daring stared after her, wondering what she was really going to say.

Bunny and Ginger both gave their speeches, Bunny planning to head home and Ginger announcing her new bake shop, before Darling Charming took the stage.

"When I first came here I was the perfect Charming princess. I fainted at times of trouble, my makeup was never smudged, and I was more graceful then a bird flying through the air. But I also came with a secret. I longed for _adventure_, to be a hero. And I found how to be one while here."

Darling told her tales of adventure, how she found the White Knight and often ventured to Wonderland to go on crazy quests of courage and strength. In the audience, Queen Charming smiled proudly while King Charming's mouth hung open in shock as this was the first time he'd heard of his daughter doing such _rebellious _things.

"For my next chapter I will be journeying to Wonderland to embark on an official Knight of the Round Table Quest, a quest each hero must take in order to become a knight. I am determined to be the first princess to ever pass the test. Thank you."

She turned around where Headmaster Grimm was holding out a traditional knight sword, normally reserved for those following a hero's destiny. Since Darling was going to be a knight, she received a sword.

Darling grasped its ivory hilt and thrust it into the air, the metal shining in the fading sun. Nothing had ever felt more right to her. Raven and Apple both cheered loudly while Dexter whistled proudly for his sister. She was certainly going to change knighthood.

Daring was called up next and walked rather slowly, his flashing smile mysteriously absent. He hesitated before speaking, glancing down at his sister and Rosabella seated in the first few rows. Darling smiled up at her brother and nodded softly, seeming to know what he was thinking.

"Once upon a time, there was a very selfish prince. He only cared about his reflection, never what he said or did, only how he appeared to be. But one day this foolish prince stepped over the line. His greatest fears came true and he was transformed into a _hideous _beast! He thought he was doomed until…"

His blue eyes found Rosabella who was staring at her shoes.

"Until a brave and kindhearted maiden taught him the meaning of kindness and self-sacrifice." Rosabella didn't move and Daring moved on. "So when faced with a choice to save himself or another, he sacrificed himself. He transformed back into himself. But what was next for the prince?

"I was once very selfish but no longer. I too will be doing a Knight of the Round Table Quest, journeying to the Kingdom by the Sea, the farthest kingdom in Ever After. But this will not be the end of my story. For I will be constantly striving to be a true hero, not just one in looks in deeds, but also one in heart."

When Daring lifted up his knight sword, he looked at Rosabella one last time. She was clapping but she couldn't find the courage to look at him. And so Daring sheathed his sword and left the stage somberly.

Dexter was next and fumbled through his speech about gaining confidence and going to a tech school in Book End. But everyone still clapped, Raven most of all.

Headmaster Grimm crowned Hopper, Jushtine, and Humphrey, as they all were planning to follow their destinies in some ways.

Then was Ashlynn Ella. She was a vision of natural beauty, her mint green dress embroidered with pale pink flowers and blue birds. She read her school story, a tale of loving nature and realizing how much she wanted to choose her own story and who she wanted to love.

"My next chapter will involve me learning to rule my kingdom with kindness and turning part of my castle into an animal sanctuary with Hunter Huntsman, the huntsman of my dreams."

The crowd aahed as Hunter blushed scarlet. Ashlynn leaned down and Headmaster Grimm placed a golden tiara on her head, crowning her as a new storybook princess. Applause echoed as she waved elegantly and left the stage, leaving room for the next student and one of her BFFAs, Farrah Goodfairy.

Farrah declared how she was following her destiny to be Ashlynn and Hunter's fairy godmother, as well as becoming the next Blue Fairy from Pinocchio. Headmaster Grimm presented her a fairy wing pin, a symbol of an official fairy godmother.

Next, Maddie announced her plans to stay in Ever After (I think, her speech was mainly in Riddilish) and Lizzies was crowned as the next Queen of Hearts.

Then Cerise walked up on the stage. She searched the audience and found both her mother and father, though they sat on opposite sides of the audience. Her sister was already seated with the students, having announced her choice to be the next Big Bad Wolf. They were a family separated by tradition and destiny.

Red Riding Hood smiled encouragingly at her daughter. She'd already approved her daughter's speech though it scared her what would happen next.

"I am Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood," she reached up and pulled the hood of her scarlet clock off, revealing her wolf ears, "_and_ the Big Bad Wolf!"

Gasps and shouts of shock rose up. Even Headmaster Grimm took a step back. But Raven cheered for her friend, as did the others whom had always wondered why Cerise was so mysterious. Because now she was standing in the light, being _hexactly _who she was.

Cerise shared her story, though most people didn't hear it as they were too busy wondering about her parents.

"And for my next chapter I'm returning home so my family can finally _be_ a real family!"

Red was crying, Professor Badwolf was sniffling, and even Ramona was smiling. Headmaster Grimm stepped forward and asked for quiet in the audience as many were still discussing the news.

"Please, settle down. We have more students to graduate," he boomed. "I'd like to congratulate Ms. Hood, first, though, in her act of courage. This is just one example of why I feel safe in handing over our world to this class. They have shown that they are unafraid of what lies ahead and that they will boldly change our world for the better. Now, I present our next graduate, Mr. Sparrow Hood."

Sparrow's speech was filled with lots of air guitars and screeching before he finally got off the stage. Many people (and narrators) were happy to see him go.

Hunter came up next, his hands visibly shaking.

"When I first came to Ever After High I tried my best to be what my family expected. Brave, daring, a true hero and huntsman. But the longer I stayed here, the more I realized I was no huntsman. I loved animals and I wanted to protect them. I thought no one would understand this desire to rebel against my destiny until I met…until I met Ashlynn Ella."

Everyone turned to stare at the blushing princess.

"She saw me for who I really was and I saw that she was so much like me. She loved nature and wanted to help animals. But more then that, she understood me and let me express my thoughts and doubts without judgment. Ashlynn is kind, smart, funny, and the best girlfriend I could have ever asked for. She showed me so much about myself and herself and I hope to never stop learning by her side."

Hunter stepped out from the podium and toward the steps a bit.

"Ashlynn," he got down on one knee and opened a ring box, "will you be my princess? For ever after?"

The crowd gasped. Farrah helped Ashlynn up the stairs who was frozen with shock. Once she reached Hunter she looked at the small circle of gold with a topaz sitting on it, clearly made from his own hand, sitting in the box. And she looked at Hunter. The boy she'd fallen hopelessly love with, whom she'd left her destiny for. To her, there was only one answer.

"Yes."

The crowd leaped to their feet, applauding and cheering. All the students were shouting and many had tears in their eyes.

Hunter and Ashlynn shared a kiss atop the stage before they started to leave.

"Ahem," Headmaster Grimm sharply coughed, and the young couple turned back around. "Since you are becoming a fairy tale prince, Mr. Huntsman, you still need to be crowned."

Hunter felt his stomach fall to the floor. He'd never intended to become a _prince_. But he bowed before the headmaster anyway and a golden crown was placed on his head. Ashlynn embraced and kissed him again while the crowd went wild, shouting louder than before.

When they finally settled down, Blondie Lockes came onto the stage and announced her plans to follow her destiny then becoming the best journalist in Ever After. Headmaster Grimm crowned her with a small tiara, confirming Blondie's royal roots to all, making the young girl glow with pride.

Meeshell announced her plans to stay on land and start a marine animal program for injured sea creatures. Poppy was continuing her career at the Tower Hair Salon while Holly was planning to follow her destiny to become the next Rapunzel and further her writing career. Headmaster Grimm crowned her with a tiara made of lilacs that sat daintily on her head.

And then it was Raven's turn. Before she'd even begun, people were clapping and students were cheering. Eventually they quieted and Raven began.

"I never wanted to be a leader. I never wanted to _change _everything. I just wanted to be free to be myself, to not have to be evil and hurt one of my dear friends. But that all changed when I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends. I was just trying to find my Happily Ever After but I found myself leading a rebellion, one with very dangerous possible impacts. I didn't know if we'd all go poof. But I knew that we all deserved a chance to find out who we really were.

"There were ups and downs with the Storybook of Legends getting lost and my friends and I trying to save Wonderland. But when we were in Wonderland we learned that _anyone_ could take our destines away from us if they signed our page in the book. So we decided to get rid of the book, give the destinies back to everyone so they'd be free to choose their own path.

"And now…And now I, Raven Queen, am ready to start my next chapter. I am going to stay here at Ever After High and teach the next generation how to find their destinies as well. Because as my amazingly spell-binding friend, Apple White, told me, I seem to be destined to lead."

The applause was deafening as she stepped back and accepted an official key to the school from Headmaster Grimm and went to take her seat. But the fact that everyone was so happy for her filled Raven with immense joy and peace. She was ready for her Happily Ever After.

Duchess and Faybelle both gave their speeches before Apple climbed up to the stage. Again, the crowd applauded before she began. Eventually, she was able to start her speech.

"I failed," Apple announced as she slipped on her ruby red glasses. Gasps rippled throughout the crowd and Apple could see them crystal clear this time instead of like on Legacy day. She continued through the shock, adjusting the frames, slightly worried since this was the first time she'd worn them in public.

"I failed to achieve the only goal I had when I came to Ever After High; convince Raven Queen to sign the Storybook of Legends. I thought that's what I needed, what _we_ needed. I believed that we were safer in our stories. And we were. We truly were. But what this school and all my friends have taught me is that you can't always be safe. And you can't always expect life to stick to the story you planned out.

"I had to journey to Wonderland with my friends to find the missing Storybook of Legends. We risked so much going there; our lives, our freedom, even our sanity. But we ended up not only saving the book but also Wonderland. Now the Wonderlandians can go home!"

Bunny, Kitty, Lizzie, and Maddie beamed up at Apple.

"I freed the Evil Queen from her mirror prison." More gasps, even a scream. "She baited me and used my fear, my fear of an uncertain future, against me. But she taught me something. Forcing someone to live a life they don't want is more evil then anything anyone could ever imagine.

"So I'm sorry. I am so sorry to all of you that I didn't realize how important our choices were. But I understand now and want all of you, my friends to succeed. And I apologize to my subjects and my parents that I wasn't what you expected. I'm not perfect. None of us are, I've learned. But I intend to try to be _good_. And that's why my next chapter will be me learning to be a _good _queen, one who can lead us into an era of freedom."

The cheers were the loudest they've ever been. When Headmaster Grimm crowned her with a golden tiara, he had tears in his eyes.

It took a whole five minutes before Alistair could give his speech. Then Cedar finished the ceremony by declaring her plans to follow her destiny as the next Pinocchio.

"And so, it is with great honor that I declare the Class of Choice," Headmaster Grimm announced, "graduated!"

Hats and crowns were flung into the air before they magically returned to their owner. And the cheers didn't stop until the sun was all the way down.


	7. Let's Dance the Night Away!

Chapter Seven

Let's Dance the Night Away

As the first stars began to shine, Baba Yaga led the newly graduated class up to a weed filled clearing near the edge of the woods. As the crescent moon rose, its silver rays touched the ground a white marble building lined with gold appeared in golden glitter: Heritage Hall.

"It is time, students," Headmaster Grimm announced from the steps. "Now you will leave a gift for you descendants who will come to Ever After High."

The doors swung open and the students entered, quiet and reflective, remembering their first time at Heritage Hall when they'd received gifts that _their _parents had left for them long ago. Raven's gift had been swiped by the headmaster, but the others had gotten gifts like running shoes and magic hairbrushes.

Briar left her child a set of rock-climbing ropes with a note to telling her children to live every day to the fullest. Cedar returned her revealer-rays. They'd helped her so much during school and she hoped they would do the same for her child. Cerise left a never-empty plate, one that always refilled with whatever the user wanted. Ashlynn put in a locket that revealed your true heart's desire and Hunter left an enchanted arrow that always hit its target.

Each Wonderlandian left something from their world, whether it be a pocket watch or a teacup, so if their children came they'd be reminded of home.

"What are you putting in, Raven?" Apple asked. They were both basked in the light of the stained-glass window behind them that had magically changed to the last person from that family to graduate: Raven, ripping out her page of the Storybook of Legends.

"A coin for the wishing well," Raven replied, placing it in. "I know my wish was a fake one but this one will take them to another kingdom to explore. I think seeing another place will help them find out who they are, like when we went to Wonderland. What about you, Apple? What are you leaving?"

"One of my Princessology tests and notebook," Apple replied and held them out.

"Wait. Did you get an…_FF_? A fairy fail?" Raven exclaimed, grabbing the test.

"It was on creating your own embroidery and art. How to be a creative princess. I'm more logical so I failed," Apple replied. "No one knew. In my notes I highlighted everything and made so many additions. But I never understood it. So I added new additions to my notes about how we all have our own strengths and weaknesses. I think it'll help my future prince or princess."

"Wow. That's really enchanting, Apple."

The blonde looked down the hall at everyone leaving their gifts and she smiled. "I think the next generation is going to be hexcellent, Raven. Royally hexcellent."

Raven slung an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Then came the Final Chapter Dance! Royals and rebels danced side by side to the tunes Melody spun. Jushtin led a few dances she'd choreographed and Ginger served more snacks then she could count. Blondie ran around the ballroom the whole time, interviewing people about graduation and their plans for the next chapter.

"Apple!" she exclaimed running up to her, the MirrorPad pointed at Apple's face as it recorded. "Everyone thought your speech was _just right_! Can you tell us what inspired you?"

"That's easy, Blondie," Apple laughed. "All my friends! But especially Raven. She really helped me see who I can be and who I don't have to pretend to be."

"Well I still think your just right!" Blondie exclaimed and dashed off to interview Darling about her knight quest.

Apple smiled and turned back to Ashlynn, Briar, and Holly.

"So I think we'll rent a pumpkin carriage and go hit as many karaoke clubs as we can," Briar was saying. "We'll visit every princess-of-honors' castle and maybe we'll do scavenger hunts, like you have to find something in each castle that relates to you and Hunter."

"Ooh, we could even wear fun dresses, make it royally fancy!" Holly chimed in.

"I was thinking something smaller for my princess-ette, maybe a picnic in the woods," Ashlynn suggested.

"You only live once upon an ever after, Ashlynn. This is your _princess-ette_! It's got to be a page-ripper!" Briar exclaimed.

"What about a karaoke bash in the woods?" Apple suggested. "The birds could join in and we could even do the scavenger hunt too."

"Hexcellent idea, future queen," Briar declared. Apple blushed as red as her namesake.

"You were spell-binding, really," Holly assured her. "Everyone loves you all the more now."

"I feel so much lighter after it," Apple marveled. "I'm so excited for what happens next, for all of us!"

Briar lifted up a glass of sparkling fairy berry cider. "To our Happily Ever Afters!"

"Happily Ever After!" the other girls exclaimed, lifting their glasses to meet Briar's, smiling and laughing with utter joy.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom stood Raven and Maddie. Maddie was currently seeing how many chocolate eclairs she could fit in her mouth. She'd guessed 20 gillion. Raven had guessed 22.

Dexter, standing a few feet away, blocked by a crowd of dancers, watched them.

"I can do this," he muttered and pushed through the crowd. Maddie saw him coming and quickly swallowed her eclairs.

"I have to use the little hatter's room!" she declared and skipped off. (Thanks, Maddie)

"Hey Raven!" Dexter said over the music as he walked up next to her.

"Hey Dex. Great speech tonight. You must be so excited about the tech school," Raven replied.

Her smile, her eyes….he reminded himself to breath.

"Thanks. But yours was, like, so much better. And you're going to teach! That's…that's amazing, really."

"Thanks." Raven ducked her head, blushing. "I guess I'll be seeing you around. Since you're going to be in Book End."

"Yeah, I guess we will be seeing each other."

Dexter had no idea what to say next.

"Didn't you want to talk about something early?" Raven prompted.

"Oh! Yes. Uh, I was just, I was wondering…since we'll be, er, close…," Dexter fumbled. "Would you like to go on another date? And maybe consider going on more later?"

Raven grinned. "Dexter, are you asking me out?"

"Kinda." He felt sick to his stomach with nerves.

Raven smiled even bigger. "Then I _kinda_ say yes."

And just like that, Dexter's nerves were gone. "Well then. Would you, uh, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." And the Charming prince led a former Dark Queen to the dance floor, spinning her around under the shining lights, blissfully falling in love together.

* * *

Daring sat in a dark corner of the ballroom, head resting on his arms as he leaned over the table in front of him. He kept going back to Rosabella's speech. What had she been about to say?

And then, as if she'd magically appeared, Rosabella was there.

"Daring Charming, alone in the dark," she narrarted dramatically (which is _my_ job, geez Rosabella). "I think this is a first."

"Oh, hi Rosabella. Your speech was great," Daring quickly said.

"Thanks. So you're going on a quest."

"I think it's what I need. Some time for me to be a real hero."

More awkard silence…

"Say, Rosabella. Your speech…you skipped over something. What…what was it?"

Rosabella's blush was hidden in the dark and she began to recite from memory. "It was on this quest that I finally learned what it was like to love. Love my home, my friends, but most of all, I learned what it was like to _fall _in love. I learned how love can change kingdoms and change hearts. It was more powerful then any magic I'd encountered and now, with my heart so full of love, I'm going to share it by going the Helping Hands Aid tour."

Rosabella met Daring's eyes and clasped his hands. "I love you Daring. You showed me how much more power I can have if I work together and that I don't have to fight and protest all the time to change things. Instead, I can change things through just giving love. And I'm able to do that because of how much love I feel from you. So, thank you. And I'm going to miss you a lot this year. Like, a fairy lot."

Daring was so stunned, his jaw hung open for a solid minute.

"Uh, Daring?"

"Sorry, it's just…I've been wanting to tell you the same thing all day."

"Really?"

"I love you so much, Rosabella. You make me better then I could be by myself. You're the most enchanting girl I've ever met and you make my whole world better. I'm going to miss you so much but I was afraid I'd hold you back if I told you that. You have so many big dreams, so much you can do for good, and I never want to be the reason you don't."

"Oh, Daring," Rosabella sighed. "You're one of the reasons why I will do so much."

The two leaned together and their lips met, love echoing from each of their hearts to the other.

* * *

And so, as the moon was high in the sky, the students of Ever After High began the next chapter of their lives. Though their stories were far from over, their school story had been closed and reached

THE END

Whew…that was harder then I thought it'd be!

_Well you did fairy well. I'm proud of you, Brooke._

Thanks Mom! And thanks for letting me narrate this story. It was so hexciting seeing them happy at THE END.

**Brooke, your mother and I actually have a surprise for you.**

A surprise? What is it?

**Let's just say you're going to need to pack your bags.**


	8. The Endis Just the Beginning

Chapter Eight

The End…is Just the Beginning

Another beautiful day was underway at Ever After High. It was the first day of the new chapter at the school and all around friends greeted each other after a summer apart. New students walked hesitantly forward, fairy godmothers and members of Royal Student Council finding them and helping them along.

One of these new students was a tan tall girl pulling a large trunk. Her dress crinkled as she walked, the skirt made of ink covered pages, the bodice an aged red leather with thick straps over her shoulders and two gold lines stitched across her chest. A cropped purple leather jacket covered her arms, the collar studded with an Ever After High pin. A pair of ruby red heels with black buckles covered her feet.

She glanced up at the school, moving her dark purple hair, so dark it was almost black, off her face. It was a huge castle, an awe-inspiring place. She still couldn't believe she was here.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind her. The girl turned and saw a fairy godmother dressed in lilac with wings made of glass standing behind her. "I'm here to help new students find their way around the school. You need to meet with your counselor first and I can magically send you there. What's your name?"

"Brooke. Brooke Page," the girl answered, moving her curls behind her ears, showing off her lavender eyes.

"Page," the girl muttered, scrolling through the MirrorPad in her hand. "Alright! Your counselor is Miss. Queen. I'll send you there and your trunk to your room."

Brooke could barely take a breath before the fairy waved her wand and she vanished in a poof of lilac smoke. When she opened her eyes, she was standing outside a black wooden door with a silver plaque on the door. It was already cracked open, so Brooke hesitantly entered.

Sitting at the desk was a young woman with purple and black hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in purple and black pants and a shimmering black tunic shirt with a silver belt.

"Brooke Page?" she asked, glancing up. "I'm Raven, er, Miss. Queen, your counselor. Welcome to Ever After High. Come in and we'll talk about your classes for this chapter."

The door shut behind Brooke and to her it sounded like the start of a once upon a time.

THE END…..is just the beginning


End file.
